sexs in toilet
by silviana panda exo
Summary: kai yang kesal karna do terlalu dekat dengan tao ingin memberi do sedikit hukuman


Sexs in toilet

Cast: kaisoo(umma yang semoq and dance machine yang item dan pesek)

Rate: m

Length : oneshoot

Ps: nih ff milik autor jika ada kesamaan itu tidak sengaja _ . Dan di sini kyungsoo hak milik autor kalo si temsek kai milik zamban nya kale#plak

Summary: kai meminta pembuktian cinta kepada seorang pemuda cantik nan bohay yang melebihi jupe yaitu do kyungsoo dengan cara bercinta di toilet karna ia cemburu melihat kedekatan do dengan tunangan nya autor a.k.a tao#plakk sorry maksud autor panda ragunan.

**kai pov**

Huh dari tadi ngeliat si panda ragunan nemplok kaya cicak ke do hyung bikin aku galau kaya autor kalo pacarnya sibuk emosi juga ngeliat tu panda di rangkul ama do hyung tapi giliran aku nyium do hyung dia malah bilang gak sopan bertindak di depan umum(autor : ya iyalah kan beda itemR:tor dari tadi lu ganggu ajeA:lah kan untuk itu saya di lahirkanR:ngacungin garpuA:pundung}.

**Tao**

Huh dari tadi naga gege main basket mulu aku bias mati bosan(A:emang ada orang mati gara gara bosen ya autor baru tau}huft wah itu ada kyungsoo hyung aku datengin aja. Yup kyungsoo dan aku adalah sahabat dari kecil dan kamu sudah memiliki namja chingu masing masing yaitu kris dan kai dan kris dan kai juga merupakan saudara sepupu.

**D.O pov**

Aku merasa seperti ada yang memanggil ku saat aku sedang berjalan dan ternyata benar yang memanggil ku adalah tao. Karna aku sedang ingin kekantin aku sekalian saja bersama nya. Aku dan tao pun akirnya kekantin bersama dengan saling merangkul karna aku telah menganggap panda ini adik. Namun saat di kantin aku dan tao bertemu kai dan kris aku bersama tao pun menghampiri mereka . dan saat aku menghampiri mereka tao langsung pergi bersama tao. Tapi tao saat pergi dengan naga itu terlihat bahagia sekali bagai panda di keluarkan dari kandang. Akhir nya akupun mengajak kai untuk makan di taman.

**kai pov**

Aku dan do hyung sedang berada di taman sekaran. Ehmm do hyung ia pun menoleh kearah ku aku segera bicar"hyung aku membutuhkan bukti cinta mu kepada ku. Ia menjawab bukti apa yang kau butuhkan kai. Akupun tersenyum ahh anni lebih tepat nya menyeringai ayo bercinta di toilet bersama langsung berdiri dan memukul kepala ku yakkk babo kau tidak tahu apa itu ku masih agak sakit karna perbuatan mu kemarin dasar kau mesum. Akupun berkata yasudah apa jangan jangan hyung lebih mencintai tao ya. Ia pun sontak melotot dan berkata baiklah ayo kita lakukan sexs in toilet.

Lemon di mulai

Aunggg ahhh kaiii do mendesah dengan keras saat kai mebuat kissmark di lehernya kaipun berkata hyung jangan keras keras nanti ada yang dengar. Tangan nakal kai pun menjelajahi tubuh do lalu melepas baju do dan saat tangan laknat itu menemukan nipple do ia langsung mencubit nya dan lidah nakal kai itu dengan liar nya memberi servis kepada nipple kanan do. Ahh kaii heumm. Kai pun langsung membuka seluruh pakaian do hingga do naked. Lalu tangan nakal pria tan tersebut dengan lihai nya memainkan junior do yang sudah mengeluarkan precum. Lalu setelah nya kai langsung memasukan junior do yang tergolong imut imut itu ke dalam mulut nya dan di mainkan oleh lidah. Sambil kai melakukan aksi nya ia juga diam diam memasukan satu jari nya ke dalam hole do yang tetap sempit walau sering ia masuki#autor pun penasaran gi mana cara nya biar tetap sempit. Saat junior do mulai berkedut kai langsung mengeluarkan nya dari mulut nya lalu ia mulai membuka celana nya dan duduk di closed kemudian ia menyuruh kyungsoo duduk di pangkuannya dengan junior kai yang bersarang di hole do. Kemudian kai menyuruh do untuk bergerak naik turun , kaipun melakukan yang sebaliknya."hmmm kaii ahhhh junior do terasa berkedut namun kai mengetahui nya segera menutup lubang kenikmatan do. Sabar dulu hyung kau sudah keluar sekali masa aku belum. "kai langsung menggenjot hole do dengan kecepatan penuh dan full. Lalu setelah itu kai membuka lubang kenikmatan do dan mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka.

**Crot **

**Crot**

"**hyung ayo kita lanjutan ronde kedua. Ah anni kai aku lelah.** Kai yang mendengar itupun langsung menyeringai dan dengan tiba tiba ia memasukan vibrator yang menurut autor berukuran XL kedalam hole do."appo kai appoyo keluarkan. Do menangis karna hole terasa di robek oleh dua benda berukuran besar. **Hiks.. hiks**.. isak do. Kai yang mengetahuinya pun langsung menyuruh do menungging berpegangan pada pintu toilet ia pun mengocok junior do sambil menggerakan junior nya in out dengan cepat. **Ahh..kaiii…disitu..**kai pun menyeringai karna menemukan sweetspot do lalu ia menumbuknya dengan keras dan beringas. **Aah**.**. Hyuung.. akku.. akann.. kellluar..akku..jugaa…kaai jawab do dengan desahannya**.

**Crott**

**Croot**

Kai mengeluarkan cairannya dihole do hingga ada yang menetes sedangkan do cairannya mengenai tangan kai. "kai keluarkan junior mu dan vibrator nya."iya hyung tahan sebentar ya.** Plop plop **bunyi keluarnya junior kai dan vibratornya dopun terjatuh karna ia kehabisan tenaga."kai bagaimana ini baju ku sudah kotor aku tidak bisa pulang Tanya do dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "tenang hyung aku membawa baju hyung yang kemarin tertinggal di rumah ku, kai pun memaikan do pakaiannya setelah ia memakai pakaian untuk dirinya sendiri."kai ko kau bisa membawa vibrator ke kampus Tanya do dengan polosnya. Oh itu aku memang selalu membawa nya di task u hyung jika aku bersama hyung. Do pun segera berkata dasar mesum tapi hyung suka kan. Do blushing pipinya langsung memerah. Hyung ayo kuantar pulang kai pun langsung menggendong do ala bridal menuju parkiran mobilnya.

_END_

Autor minta review nya yak reader dan oh ya autor mau buat sequel dari ini ff ada yang setuju?dan saranin autor couple nya siapa yg coco taoris, sulay, hunhan,baekyeol,chenmin? Please review ya muahh kecup basah autor


End file.
